Final Fantasy X-3 (Chapter 5)
by WilliamBodiford
Summary: This is the 5th installment to my fanfiction story set to take place 20 years after the Eternal Calm began. The only part I can take credit for is the scenario.


The Unexpected

Lukka

 _She woke up in a barren field with a raging headache. Grasping her timples, she looked around. The grass around her and as far as she could see was withered and brown, she looked up and seen what looked like dried up waterfalls. In the distance she seen brown mountains, like the grass on them must have been withered and dead as well. Scared, she shouted "Hello?! Anyone out there?!" She heard her voice echo multiple times, seemed there was not going to be an end to the echoing. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned quickly._

 _The woman standing there had red eyes, like her mother. Her eyes sparked joy in her heart and she hugged the woman. "Mom!" The woman froze. "No young one, Your dear diseased mother is not here, nor is anyone who has ever died. Sad, isn't it?" Lukka stared blankly at the woman and asked "What is this place?" The woman said serenely, The Farplane, it was once very beautiful. Until he was born." confused, Lukka asked "He?" "Silly girl, your childhood friend and brother's now lover, Jecht. Son of High Summoner Yuna." Lukka felt sick and heaved her guts up. The woman lowered her hood and said "Unpleasant."_

 _Finally recovering, she apologized to the woman and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She looked at the woman and asked "Who are you?" the woman looked at her and answered with "Mortima, and you are Lukka, correct?" Lukka gaped "How do you know me?". The woman looked her dead in the eyes and said "I know everything, I've figured out why this creature appeared to feed on Pyreflies and gain strength." "Sin?" "No, silly girl! The creature is little Jecht! I must destroy him to save Spira." Lukka was shocked by her declaration. "No! Jecht is sweet and innocent. He could never harm anyone. He cries when someone makes fun of him for crying out loud! You're wrong you hag!" Mortima's eyes flashed menacingly and she advanced on Lukka, "Are you sure about that, girl? Think about it. He 'woke up' on the Besaid beach after 'Sin' attacked and once everyone's Pyreflies started to fly, he came out of their midst. Isn't it covenient that he was the only person to see, so called 'Sin'?" Lukka's eyes widened in disbelief, could this Mortima be telling the truth? "Mortima, How do you know all this? show me proof." Mortima smirked and waved her hand in the air, it rippled and Lukka saw Shinra speaking with Jecht. Shinra was saying "...In escence you are part Aeon, thus then allowing you great power, I wonder if you have any other abilities lying within yourself?..." Then the air flattened out and the visual disappeared. "Sorry, that is all I can show you, the magic in this place is waning rapidly. I am a searess, and guardian of te Farplane. All the fallen seen everything, once upon a time, before this creature was born. To end the waning of life in Spira, and the Farplane, I must find and destroy him before he gains more power to destroy all of existance."_

 _A few minutes passed by while Lukka thought about everything. Was Jecht hiding the truth from everyone? Is he to blame for mother's death, of the other villagers deaths? I can't believe he could be capable of doing this. I need more information before I believe Mortima. "Mortima, what would be Jecht's reason be for killing everyone in Spira? How do you know for sure it's him? Is it because he named his new form of magic PyreMagic?" "Girl, He craves power. As do you, correct?" Lukka froze, she really does know everything. "Y-yes. But only so I can fight with my brother to, I suppose save Spira from Jecht." Mortima's face twisted almost inhumanely, Lukka blinked and her face was back to normal. "Lukka, dear. If you help me destroy Jecht, I can bestow you with the power you crave." "I'm still not sure I can kill him." Lukka replied skittishly. Mortima's voice raised with her temper, "Do you not believe a searess with the power to see the future and what will come to be should he fulfill his destiny to destroy Spira?" Lukka shot back, "What's stopping you from killing him right now? Why do you need me to help?" "Because I cannot leave the Farplane." Lukka didn't have a come back for this. Her gut told her not to help this lady. And her mom always said, 'follow your instincts.' "I won't help you destroy my best friend you old hag!" "Fool child! You dare defy me, Motima, Mistress of Death? The I shall use you as my vessal to do it myself!" And Mortima raised a Scythe and slashed an openning in Lukka's chest and so she could enter her body._

 _Lukka was no longer in control of her body, she was a mere passenger, unable to do anything except watch and listen, "Pitiful human girl, I will destroy the boy who is destined to be my demise. All you get to do is witness it all unfold, knowing that once I succeed in destroying him and the gateway you will know the world is ending and the Pyreflies will be mine to consume and become invincible and all powerful! I will enslave the living until they perish then I feed on their Pyreflies!" She was breathing heavily. "Heheheh. Poor little Lukka, couldn't fight and now she can't help like was her destany!" Lukka tried to speak, to make her thoughts form words, but all she could do was watch and listen. And feel her emotions._

 _"Ha! Silly girl, you are a prisoner in your own mind. I'll take my time I think so you can watch and not know when exactly I will strike." Mortima waved Lukka's staff and a cloud of smoke engulfed them and they appeared on the Mi'ihen Highroad just in time for Lukka to catch site of her Big Bro and friend, with Shinra. "Sis'! Hey! Oh my god, I was so worried about you! I'm glad you're okay and in one piece!"_

Vadina

They finally reached the expansive stairs that led to the Highroad, Jecht grabbed his hand and said "Wanna race?" Vadina looked up the stairs, that went on and on and said "Nah, I'm not crazy, ya?" and Jecht laughed. He was extremely happy that him and Jecht were together at last. He found that he has better control of his emotions now and that made him more confident in using his magic. Of course he was worried about Lukka still, but he had a feeling that he would see her again very soon. His feelings, as demonstration on Besaid, were always right, unfortunately. The odd thing is that his feels are usually a sort of warning for danger. There was nothing dangerous about seeing his sister again. Maybe his feelings we expanding to tell of good fortunes.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the top of the stairs and when they did He froze. Lukka! She's here! He found her! then he let go of his boyfriend's, heehees, hand and ran at her, "Sis'! Hey! Oh my god, I was so worried about you! I'm glad you're okay and in one piece!" and he hugged her tight. At first she just stood there, then as if it hit her that she should hug him back, she hugged him tight too. Jecht and Shinra made it to them and looked at her; Jecht with surprise and excitement, Shinra with a guarded expression. Vadina seen the expression and said "Hey relax, it's just Lukka! She came to the Highroad." Then he turned back to Lukka and said "I thought for sure you were gonna go to the Farplane to see mom."

Shinra

From the moment Shinra saw Lukka, he glimpsed a minacing look on her face that quickly changed to expressionless as she stared at Jecht, there was something off about her and Shinra knew it he just didn't know what it was. Vadina didn't notice her demeanor because he was so excited to see his sister alive and well, or at least what looked like his sister. Jecht seemed a little pale when she neared him for a hug and Shinra saw her skin grow a smidge more radiant. Something is definately off about Lukka. But he couldn't tell anyone, especially Vadina. He had no hard proof, just visual evidence that she seemed to be draining Jecht's color from him.

After they said their hellos, they pressed on talking and laughing, well Vadina and Jecht were talking and laughing. Lukka just kept staring at Jecht like she was expecting him to be vulnerable. He must not let the boy out of his site from hence forth, He will be his Guardian. Shinra moved his whip to his hand with the battery in it, readying himself.

As they walked, Shinra was thinking of ways to also keep an eye on Lukka when he seen the ruins that Rin had put a modified Commsphere behind 18 years ago to solve an odd mystery about what happened to the machina on the Highroad. Poor Rikku, such a cluts, she caused the malfuntions. Deep in thought, the only thing that warned him of a Quadricorn coming was Vadina's shout for him to look out.

Too late on the reaction time, it smacked into him and knocked him five feet backwards, landing on his bottom, shoulder dislocated, he couldn't fight, so he just pulled a flash granade out of his sack and through it at the fiend, blinding it. With it's site gone the Quadricorn had no hope of connecting an attack on the kids. Shinra watched helplessly and the boys struck and cast spells on it, Lukka shot a black blade of smoke that barely missed Jecht and sliced through the fiend, cutting it in half causing it to burst into a cloud of Pyreflies. No one noticed but him and Lukka, she looked disappointed. Shinra finally realized that whatever was this Lukka was aiming to take his life.

Jecht and Vadina ran to him and helped him up. Lukka, heal him. He's injured. "No need boys, it's just a dislocated shoulder. Vadina give me a hand in popping it back into the socket?" Vadina looked nervous "H-how?" Shinra just said "Grab here and here and trist and pull very hard." Unsure of himself, Vadina tried and succeeded and squealed when he heard adn felt the joint popping back into place. Jecht laughed.

After standing up Shinra looked at Lukka and asked "Lukka, what was that skill?" "I don't know, I just panicked and it happened." Minimal expression on her face. Vadina looked at her and asked "Hey, Sis'. You okay?" This time she smiled and replied with false enthusiasm that the boy believed. Shinra stepped forward, "Well regardless, you didn't seem to have that much control over it, you almost hit Jecht." "Oh. Sorry dude." She said quickly, Jecht had a surprised expression and said "It's ok". She walked on.

Jecht wispered to Vadina, "That was weird, she's never called me 'dude' before." Vadina just said "She's been through a lot. But I think she is pulling through. Whatever that skill was that she used, it was awesome for sure." Jecht perked up and agreed. They were talking about trying new skills out when they made it to the ruins he was looking for. "Hey, guys. I gotta use the restroom. wait for me? I'm just going around here, I will be right back, anything happens, call me and I'll come running." "Okay!" The boys called to him.

Once around the ruins, Shinra dug through the grass and found the old Commsphere then he pulled out his Commphone and dialed Pacce who answered immediately.

Pacce

Pacce was walking the Station workers through how to set up and use the Sphere Screen to broadcast the message they needed to get out. He heard a ringing noise and immediately pulled out his Commphone and answered Shinra's call. "Hey boss, what's up?" "Don't got much time, I need you to do me a favor." Shinra's voice said. Pacce knew whenever he needed a favor it was strictly confidential, so he barked a few orders and went to a quiet room with no one around. "Alright, what's the favor?" "I'm going to read you some numbers, I need you to right them down and go to the Zu-M and open up the Commsphere system, input the numbers I give you and send me an uplink to my Commphone. Okay?" Pacce paused for a moment, a bit overwelmed but said "Roger." grabbed a pen and piece of paper and said "Shoot the numbers to me" Shinra read the numbers to him and Pacce wrote them down and read them back to him. "That's correct Pacce, now, I need you to go to the airship now and do what I said. Don't forget to send me the uplink." "Yessir!" Pacce paused and asked "Boss? why do you have me doing this?" I'll explain later, I have to get back, Jecht needs to be protected from Lukka." Pacce jumped on the mention of her name "You guys found Lukka?" "Yes, but something is not right with her. I think she's after Jecht, or whatever is pretending to be her." Pacce froze, "That can't be good. If you need reinforcment I'm just a call away." "Thanks Pacce." and the call ended.

Hana cleared her throat, startling Pacce. "Hey, babe. That was Shinra, he needs me to do something for him." She looked at him and he understood why, she heard what Shinra said. " They found Lukka, but she's not acting right. Like she's being controlled or something, he's not sure but he thinks she, or it is out to kill Jecht. He doesn't know why yet or he would have told me." Hana's mood lighted up because of his honesty and she said "Go ahead and put in those numbers, be careful on your Commphone, I heard you a little ways down the hall, heard Shinra too." Pacce was embarassed "I guess I really should talk quieter and not have him turned up so loud, huh?" She smiled and said "I love you." He kissed her then used the remote transporter to get to the airship.

Jecht

Ever since they found Lukka on the Highroad he had felt like he was becoming weaker. He couldn't explain it but his abilities weren't working right, his flame blade only just heated up, not even a spark. He tried to hide the weakening feeling but Shinra seemed to notice it too. He didn't want to say anything to Vadina because he didn't want to upset him, or make him laugh at him, or get mad. They had only just because a couple and he didn't want to ruin it already by saying "I don't like her being around me" or "She's like draining me and making me feel weaker." Maybe he will talk with Shinra about it.

Shinra sure is taking a while behind the ruins. Jecht thought, maybe I should go check on him. He walked around the way Shinra had and stopped when he heard him talking. He heard him say "Yes, but something is not right with her. I think she's after Jecht, or whatever is pretending to be her." Horror filled him and he imagined Shiva's cloak that his mom told him about then the air around him started to feel like a cool blanket was covering him. He instantly felt his energy returning. So this spell protects him from negetive presences. "Thanks Pacce." He heard Shinra say just before he walked around pocketing a Commsphere and bumping into him. "I think you're right about Lukka." Shinra just looked at him and said "We'll talk later. You look like you got your color back. How do you feel?" Got a Veil on me, I guess it's blocking whatever is making me feel weak. "Good, keep it in place. I feel like something bad is about to happen. Brace yourself." Jecht groaned he hated hearing that term come from Shinra's mouth.

Vadina

Vadina saw Jecht walk off toward the direction Shinra went to use the bathroom. He watched his boyfriend with curiosity. Without him knowing Lukka walked up to him and asked "So, you two are together now?" He looked at his sister smiling until he seen there was no excitement on her face and asked "I thought you would be excited for us, since you were rooting for him to fall for me instead of you." Lukka look at him guiltily and said "Oh? I am, I've just gained control of my emotions." She stopped and her face turned to anguish, but it wass missing something. "What's wrong Sis'? You look upset? Are you jealous?" he asked teasing. She sighed and looked at him and he did not expect what she said.

"Vadina, I was thinking while I was away. Maybe Jecht caused the tsunami to hit Besaid. Think about it; His dad is a 'Dream of the Fayth' made real, his mom was a Summoner. He called his own magic 'Pyre Magic' which no one has ever heard of it before." He looked at his sister in disbelief and she continued. "I know you likely don't want to believe it, but-" Vadina cut her off and looked at her suspiciously saying "Where did this come from? Why do you suddenly suspect him of attacking Besaid and killing everyone, even mom." She looked at him serenely and he saw a grin flash across her face so fast he thought it was just his imagination. She continued "But he has a connection with Pyreflies, it's in his blood. I know this because I was in a cave called 'Omega Ruins' and there was an earthquake causing me to fall into a vast hole. When I woke up I was on the farplane where I called on the Buhamut Fayth and was informed of this, and his possible attack on Besaid Beach. I didn't want to believe it either but when I thought about it. Only he saw the so called 'Sin attack'. The Fayth told me that he had to be destroyed or 'he will destroy all of Spira ad feed on the Pyreflies.' As Buhamut told me about this he was deeply troubled." Vadina was about to speak but Shinra and Jecht were coming back. He didn't like what his sister was saying to him but it made sense. He saw a twisted grin on his sister's face in his periferal vision that made him uneasy.

"Sorry, nature called and I had no choice but to answer." Shinra said slightly embarassed and glanced suspiciously at Lukka, Vadina followed his gaze and seen that she had not noticed either of them looking at her for a moment then she felt their gazed and her expression changed from feral smile to playful laugh, reacting a bit slow she said "Too much information Mr. Shinra!" she stopped laughing immediately after that and said "Let's get going to Guadsalam." Did she just call him 'Mister'? All three of the guys exchanged a look while she walked ahead of them.

Lukka

Mortima controlled her body to walk away from the others and she felt her excitement, she had won Vadina's side. Or so she thought. Lukka wanted so bad to say "He didn't believe you, he's smarter than that. Besides, you are totally not acting like I would." but her thoughts were nothing. Fortunately, Mortima could not hear her thoughts. Unfortunately, She had no way of warning the guys.

Mortima picked up on her distress and laughed in her thoughts, the sound was wicked and unnerving. She could feel the creature's emotions and hear her thoughts. 'I will just turn your brother against his lover causing them to break up resulting in Jecht having an emotional meltdown. He will lose control of them as well ass his magic making him weak and vulnerable. That is when I will strike to destroy the boy!' Lukka struggled so hard at those words but could do nothing. She felt like you was being held down by a boulder. It was useless. She was completely helpless. 'How do you like my plan, girl?' She asked rhetorically and mentally laughed and continued 'Oh right, you can only feel your emotions, you cannot turn them into thoughts or actions. You're no more than a fly on the wall, Pathetic and pesky.' She laughed again.

Jecht

They finally made it to Old Rin's travel agancy. "Let's rest here for the night, ok?" Shinra asked. "Good idea." Jecht responded, tired. They all walked inside and Shinra went up to the counter "Three rooms, please?" The lady nodded and said "Fifteen hundred Gil." Shinra pulled out a bag of Gil and counted out the Gil for their rooms. "Why three rooms? Only need two." Jecht asked curiously. Shinra smiled and said "I snore very loudly." "Ah, but still only need two. The three of use could share a room." he gestured him and the siblings. Shinra answered immediately "No, a lady needs her own room." Lukka agreed whole heartedly with him. Shinra grinned and looked at the boys and said "See, she agrees." and patted her on the back. Jecht saw something in Shinra's hand that vanished when he pulled his hand from behind her. "Well, that's settled! Looks like we're sharing a room, Jecht." Vadina was very excited, Jecht got instantly nervous but smiled and blushed. "Dudes, gross. Don't need to think about that, I just want sleep." She nurned to the lady at the counter "Room key, please?"

"hmm." Vadina said as she entered the hallway to the rooms. "Something's up with her, ya?" Jecht looked at his boyfriend and saw dispair on his face, he must be suspicious too. Maybe he will talk with him before goign to sleep tonight. Shinra got the other two keys and handed one to them saying "The bigger room with the larger bed." and he grinned so big and teasingly at them that they both blushed and advanced on him. Shinra laughed and retreated into the hallway. "Hey, wanna go watch the sunset with me, Jecht?" Vadina asked Jecht felt giddy and said "Sure, babe." and they walked out the door to the cliff while Vadina smiled very broadly and blushed.

Once outside on the cliff they sat down and Vadina wrapped his arm around Jecht's shoulders, He liked it. They sat there as the sky flared yellow with orange above it. In the distance a few Spiragulls were flying in formation across the lowering Sun, it was peaceful and serene.

"Lukka doesn't trust you." Vadina said unsure of what he was saying. Jecht Looked at him in shock. "Why?" "She says that you were the one that attacked Besaid Beach using you magic. She told me that whiel she was gone, she found the Omega Ruins and was exploring them when an earthquake hit and she fell into a hole and landed on the Farplane where she talked to Buhamut." Jecht looked at him in desbelief until he continued, "She told me Buhamut said you were the one who caused it and told her about how your magic came from your parents conception of you. I didn't believe her but she mentioned that only you 'saw what exactly happened'. I lost faith in what she was saying when you and Shinra came back from behind the ruins. She was looking at you with a feral smile. She wants to 'destroy you' as ordered by Buhamut." Jecht grabbed his chest, he felt pain, dread and betrayal and looked at Vadina and said "You know me, I cry when I'm made fun of so why in the hell would I kill loved ones?" Vadina hugged him tightly and said "I know, which is why I wasn't so quick to believe her. But just know, if it comes to a showdown between you guys, I will not get involved. Ya?" Jecht was about to cry. Why would Lukka say such things about him? She believed him more than anyone about his memory loss and explaination about Sin. "Besides, she doesn't seem like herself, she never says 'dude'." He chuckled but Jecht couldn't find hmor in it. Shinra was right, she was after him.

They watched the Sunset change and grow darker, yellow turned to orange and orange to pink then purple. They watched the stars light up one by one and twinkle. They sat there in silence for a few minutes after the sky was all black and purple.

Vadina kissed his cheek and said "I'm bushed, ready for bed?" Jecht nodded and stood then helped his boyfriend up. They grabbed their bags and headed inside and to their room where they fell asleep together, in the same bed for the first time, cuddling.

Shinra

Once he was in his own room, between Lukka's and the boys, Shinra called Pacce and asked him to send him the unplink information to his Commphone, that he tweeked with the remaining parts of the Commsphere he liberated, to allow him to see the feed of the miniature Commsphere he planted on Lukka. 'It was a great idea to put the bug on her coat, she must have laid it on the dresser.' He thought because he was able to see her. At first there was nothing but rummaging and growls of annoyance when she wasn't able to find what she was looking for. While he was wondering what she was looking for she pulled out a nightgown and began to undress to put it on, Shinra turned off the visual but left the audio running to respect her privacy.

He heard her lay on her bed and turned the visual back on and watched for any information or actions that showed she was not who she was suppose to be. When he was about to give up he heard an ethereal voice and saw Lukka speaking. "I failed to destroy the boy while they were fighting that fiend. I missed him by a hair, my aim has always been better than that. Guess possessing this foolish girl altered my power, of course the one I control would be a passivist and instinctively protect others. I will break her." The Visual flickered rapidly and Shinra heard Lukka's voice, like she was far off into the distance "Good luck hag." 'Hag'? Shinra thought. Lukka's body started speaking again, "Ha! This girl seems cocky, so adorable. I'm going to love wounding her pride as I erase her from her body." 'So Lukka was still occupying her body, this 'Hag' has only possessed her.' Shinra started brainstorming to jog his intellegence to see who the hag was and how to give Lukka her body back before she was lost forever. "I wonder if she knows I have been slowly consuming her conconscience since the moment I slashed my way into her body?" The video flickered again and Lukka's actual voice said "What? No! Please Mortima, don't kill me!" Mortima? Shinra sat up and his brain blazed, as it always did when he had an epiphony. "If the Mistress of Death has possessed her, that means Lukka has been to the Farplane, Mortima was fabled to never be allowed to leave the Farplane unless she had a host. Mortima's possession of Lukka also meant that freeing her from the mistresses grasp will be next to impossible! We have to find a way to save her!" Shinra spoke loudly then hushed his tone as he heard two sets of feet walking down the hall and into the room next to him, the boys must be going to bed finally. "I have to let them know, so they know not to trust her and to be on guard. They could help figure out a way to free Lukka from her internal prison." Then it hit him, he was definately hearing Lukka speak from within. Somehow the sphere waves were catching her thoughts.

Shinra did not get any sleep for the rest of the night, he was too busy thinking of ways to free Lukka and watching the feed of Mortima sleep for any signs of weakness. He heard the boys stirring then one of them headed to the bathroom down the hall, taking him past Mortima's room. She reacted immediately and sat bolt upright then turned to the door, watching the sound as if she could see the boy walking down the hall. She was smiling maliciously, this told him that it was Jecht who awoke. After a moment the boy was walking back to his room, Mortima stood and walked to the door as the sound reached it, Shinra reacted and ran to his door and opened it at the same time as the creature's. Jecht was startled by the doors suddenly openning, Shinra said "You two sleep well?" Mortima glared like he had inturrupted her but Jecht just yawned and said "I guess so." Shinra waited for Jecht to enter his room again before returning the glare to Lukka's face then retreated into his room again.

He sat down and closed the video feed to call Pacce. He answered immediately.

Pacce

"What's up, boss?" He said tiredly. Shinra replied with "My suspicions were correct, Tap into the video feed you sent me and rewind when you can. Of course, you won't really need coffee to wake up after watching it, but eat before. Nourishment is important, Pacce." Pacce rolled his eyes, predictible of his Captain to end grave news with parenting, and asked "Why?" Shinra said "Just watch it, I need to keep an eye out for Jecht, Lukka's soul is in grave danger." and he ended the call.

Pacce sat up and pulled on some shorts just as Hana rested a hand on his back, he turned around, she was sitting up tiredly, her brunette hair tossled from sleep. She asked "What's going on, baby? Is everyone okay?" Pacce turned and kissed her palm and replied, "Shinra said 'Lukka's soul is in grave danger' and wants me to watch the video feed from his Commphone uplink. That's all he said before he hung up." "Oh." she said. Obviously still sleeping she laid back down and because to snore lightly. He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek then walked out of the room to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal.

When he got done eating and drinking his coffee he went to the Bridge and to his position and pulled up the uplink information and began watching.

By the time Lukka, or what he thought was Lukka, fell asleep Pacce sat there in utter silence. Mouth gaping and eyes wide, he dialed Shinra's Commphone. He answered on the third ring, "What's up, Pacce?" He asked nonchalantly Pacce was in disbelief and said "What do you mean 'what's up'? I seen the footage! what is there to do? Was that Lukka for real talking when the screen fuzzed out those times?" Shinra said "I'm sorry to hear that, just keep walking them through setting up the equipment and make sure they get the broadcast all around Spira." Pacce froze and understood, the boys and Lukka's body must be there so he continued calmly and quieter. "This is a bad thing, very bad. How are we going to free Lukka from, this Mortima? Who, or rather, what is she, Or it?" "I'm not sure how that will work. Now, you can wish Death on people for trying to take over, but the bottom line is you have to deal with it. And make you Death wishes more subtly." Shinra was speaking in code, Pacce picked up on it immediately and replied "Yessir!" loud enough for the kids to hear it so they would think he was being official. "Thank you. Maybe go to the library and get some books to help you deal with them." Shinra finished and the call ended.

Shinra's orders were clear as day even though he was speaking in code. So Pacce went to the recreation room and grabbed history books.

Jecht

"Pacce is having trouble dealing with the people at the news station." Shinra said and laughed. Jecht and the siblings laughed as well, but Lukka's laugh had a sort of darker tone to it, Vadina didn't seem to notice. In fact she had been laughing since he told Pacce he could wish Death on someone but not act on it. "It sounds like it." Vadina said after the laughter eased up a bit. Shinra gave Jecht a look that suggested there was a code and they needed to talk about it later. Jecht returned the look with a questioning one and glanced at Vadina, hoping Shinra understood it. To his relief Shinra gave a light, almost invisible nod.

Something was going on, that was pretty obvious. But he didn't have any idea what is was. All he knew was that something was terribly wrong with Lukka and that she was after blood, his blood. It's not like her to be so bloodthirsty. They were coming around the bend that had a little island in the middle of it, almosst like the bend was avoiding it, when three wolves jumped down and surrounded them. They all readied themselves.

Shinra's whip was already buzzing with the consentrated power, he lifted the whip to last when Jecht saw a wolf jump at him from behind, "Look out!" he shouted and sprang into the air doing a corkscrew flid that detached the Caladbolg from his back when he landed, he focused his energy, channeling whtat he liked to think of as Valefore and the blade glowed bright pink then shot blasts of power down onto the fiend before falling into his grip. As the last beam connected, Jecht lunged and sliced the wolf's head off, Pyreflies burst from the headless neck and toward Lukka, engulfing her. "Lukka!" Vadina shouted. Jecht wanted to get them from urrounding her so he focused his veil on stretching to cover her. The Pyreflies seemed to rocket away from her and he swore she screamed "No!" before he fell over, feeling completely drained. He watched from his crawched position as black smoke shot from the Nirvana and killed the other two wolves instantly, reflexively Jecht included Vadina and Shinra in the veil as well until the smoke disapated and looked around. He brought the veil back to only himself and instantly felt rejuvinated.

He stood back up and Vadina ran to Lukka to check on her as Shinra ran up to him. "Did you hear her scream when you stopped the Pyreflies from overwhelming her? I also noticed that as soon as you did that you dropped and looked pale. Something is definately not right with her." Jecht nodded and leaned to his ear "Vadina told me that she plans to kill me 'As Buhamut requested' when she was in the Farplane. That's what she told him anyway." Shinra looked at him with shock and knowing and was about to say something before he cut off when Vadina was running to them, "You okay, babe?" Jecht nodded and said "Yeah, I feel great, now." Then looked at Lukka, she was looking at him with so much hate it was unreal. His eyes widened. Shinra spoke to her "What was that smoke? I seen it following you as you flew when you jumped out of the airship too." Lukka replied with "He's a beast! and when his evil magic touched me it burned, that was the smoke and it somehow reacted with the magic and killed the fiends. Did you see where their Pyreflies went? No, no one did, he consumed them!" "Lukka! How dare you!" Vadina screamed back "He was saving you from the Pyreflies possessing you!" "Lies! He killed the fiend and ordered the Pyreflies to attack me." She snapped back. "Now, Lukka. Why would Jecht harbor anything against you, it's my understanding that he loves you and would never do anything to harm you." Lukka didn't have a reply and just took off. Jecht noticed Vadina was silent and not looking at him after he spoke.

Vadina ran after his sister and out of Jecht's view. Longing set in but it was short lived when he heard a woman's voice saying "Ow! Hey watch where you're going-and you too buster!" Jecht and Shinra jogged toward the voice and almost bumped into a girl who was bent over picking up her quiver of arrows. "Hey! watch where you jerks are going! What am I? Some sort of finish line rope?" "S-sorry! We were just going after our friends." She turned around and Jecht saw her face, and spiral pupils within her green eyes. She was an Al Bhed woman with rosie pink lips. She was not pleased. "Nita!" "Huh?" Jecht asked in confusion. Shinra spoe this time "She called us 'rude'." Then he looked at her, cheeks reddening and said in Al Bhed "Byntuh ic, sy'ys."

Payido

'The nerve of this guy?' She thought then said "Ma'am?! How dare you! I'm no older than you puo!" Payido couldn't believe this boy, this puo would call her ma'am. She ought to knock an arrow and shoot him with it but then his face wouldn't be so handsome, she sighed. "Yd maycd oui cyet 'byntuh ic'." she huffed and said under her breath "Cu tysh ryhtcusa." The man chuckled, he heard her! She blushed as he said "Well thanks, umm?" "Payido, my name's Payido!" She asnwered his request for his name. He smiled again. "The name suits you, Payido." She gasped and said with cheeks that matched her lips "Dryhg oui." He chuckled and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Shinra and this is Jecht. You said our friends almost ran into you?" He asked and she said, puffy cheeked "One of them did, the girl and I moved just in time to jump out of the boys way. Then you pimmeac almost did right after that. What's the big rush?" She finished her mini rant. Shinra said "We had a bit of an altercation."

Payido slung the quiver of arrows over her shoulder and shved by Shinra the handsome, er jerk that almost ran into her. As she stormed past then she shouted "Not my problem!" She heard him chuckle but kept moving. "Hey!" She huffed and turned around "What, Pimmo?" He and the one he called Jecht ran up to her and said "Will you help us find our friends?" She snapped back "No! Why should I?" Shinra's answer was immediate, "So you can shoot them in the behinds with your arrows." and he laughed. Oh, if she weren't a pacifist she would shoot him right now. She sighed, why did sudran teach her not to cause trouble, she would have learned Black Magic instead of White Magic, it would come in handy right now. "Fine! But I'm not shooting them, I'll just teach them some manners." "Great, thanks." Jecht said, obviously tired of Shinra flirting with her like she was. She might like this boy.

Vadina

Bolting after her, Vadina almost ran into the blonde woman with a bow that was standing back up. He thought about helping her up but catching up to Lukka was more important, why did she have to put on shorts today? Reguardless, he was determined to catch his little sister. She ran toward the Djose Highroad entranceand he tripped and fell on his face, blacking out.

When he came to, Jecht was holding his head in his lap tapping him lightly on the cheek saying "c'mon babe, wake up." When he openned his eyes Jecht's face grew so bright he couldn't help but smile, then he remembered what had happened with the fiends. Had Jecht, his Jecht sent the Pyreflies at her with Pyre Magic? "Are you okay?" He asked. vadina hopped up and stepped away from him and glared.

"W-what's wrong, Vadina?" He looked away from him and grimaced, asking him "Did you really attack Lukka with the Pyreflies?" He saw betrayal in the boys eyes again when he turned his head back to him. "N-no! I thought you didn't believe her lies?" Jecht said, voice cracking with tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted to hold him and apologize, but he needed to know the truth and he needed to know it now. "Where they lies? You were the only one who saw Sin attack Besaid that night." "Sin ryc nadunat?" Said the blonde woman he had almost ran into. Shinra sighed "We don't know for sure yet. We were heading to the Farplane in Guadosalam to speak with the Fayth, no need to worry." "No, it was not Sin, it was Jecht! He attacked home and tried to cover it up with this lie about Sin returning! Lukka told me so. She spoke with the Fayth when she was on the Farplane! She fell down the crater in the Omega Ruins." "Vadina," Shinra tried to interupt him "No Shinra! You're covering for him, was that why you were on the beach at Besaid the day after? To wipe away any evidence?!" "Vadina!" Jecht shouted and cold air closed in on him silencing him. "You need to listen to us!" Vadina tried to refuse but no noise came from his mouth. What was Jecht doing to him? He tried to turn to continue after Lukka but his legs were held in place. He looked at the blonde Al Bhed woman for help but she just said "You need to learn manners."

Vadina's eyes widened and Shinra walked up, pulling his Commphone out of his pocket and tapping on it's screen, "Watch this, Vadina. It will answer some questions." He shook his head but it too started being held still. He had no choice so he looked and listened. He saw Lukka laying in bed and heard her talking, but it wasn't her voice, bewildered, he continued watching.

When the video stopped He looked up at Jecht with heart felt apology in his eyes. Jecht had been crying. When he lowered his head to look away from him, Vadina's body went limp and he fell and started sobbing, "Lukka? Why, Lukka?" Shinra said calmly, likely so she could get close enough to Jecht to kill him. I'm not entirely sure why yet but I think you may know." Vadina laid on the ground and cried, first he lost his mom, then his sister. He'd only hoped nothing would happen to his father too, or Jacht. Jecht. He felt incredibly guilty, he was just plain horrible to him. Accusing him of killing his mother and over half of Besaid's villagers. He must feel utterly betrayed. "Jecht? I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry." He saw pain in his eyes and the Al Bhed woman hugged him as he too started crying.

After a short while Vadina, and Jecht stopped crying and Vadina said, again "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" Jecht turned around and started to walk off, Shinra's voice cut him off when he said "Jecht, stay. I'm not saying accept his apology. Just listen to him, he's about to tell us what all Lukka said to him. Aren't you, Vadina?" Again, he didn't have a choice so he started explaining.

Mortima

Mortima knew she lost this and Lukka found joy in her retreat. Lukka didn't however, like how she sent a slithering blackness to trip him when he almost caught her. 'grr, I'll kill that boy if it's the last thing I do. Consuming his Pyreflies would grant me all the strength I would need to destroy Spira. All the Aeons souls and dreams all within his blood, his being, his soul.' She contemplated then her thoughts continued, 'The boy keeps that veil around himself so my presence wouldnt drain him, I noticed the shimmer after the quadricorn fight he took part in, He was pale when I hugged him and seemed weaker. The when the wolves attacked and I attempted to consume the Pyreflies, in a panic he spread it to me, no knowing it was me. It was then that I noticed his sudden weakness. Ha! I can destroy him if only I could get through that veil he keeps up.' Lukka's emotions told her that she knew a way, Lukka, a White Mage. 'That's it! the answer is a White Magic spell! Pity that you can't think, girl. And I know I would have no luck in getting you to cast it on him and I, being the Mistress of Death, am no allowed such spells. Hmm, That's it! I will tap into you White Magic and channel it with the emotions you still feel.' She felt the girl's emotions swirl and churl. Anger, fear, sorrow, stress, exhaustion.

Mortima finally arrived on the Djose Highroad, the Youth League headquarters is to the left, she could act distressed and speak with their new Mevyn, Yaibal. Warn him of a threat heading towards the Djose Temple with a boy and an Al Bhed man. Perfect, that will bring him to her and she was dispel his Veil magic and destroy him. Then she will be free to consume the world, one Pyrefly at a time.

With her mind made up, she headed to the Youth League Headquarters to the left.

Jecht

Feeling utterly betrayed by Vadina, He couldn't look at him. He saw where his heart truly lied, even if it were just out of anger and fear, it was still how he truly felt to some extent. Raw emotion just brought it out of both of them. As for them being tegether, Jecht was not sure at this point. "Shinra? Do you believe it was me that attacked Besaid?" Shinra did not hesitate "No, I know your mom, and if you got her blood in your veins then you could not have even splashed Lulu while she was in her wedding renewal dress.". "Thanks."

"Jecht?" Vadina's voice was next to him, he ignored it. "Jecht, please?" He huffed and said fiercely "What?" "I'm sorry, I didn't know the whole truth, just what this Mortima told me about you. I didn't believe it, but she was very persuasive on the Highroad back there. Please believe me." Jecht stopped and turned to him when he stopped walking too. Looking Vadina straight in the eyes he said "I'll think about it." and he kept walking. "I haven't known you for very long but based on everything being put together, it sounds like this hag feels threatened by you, that's why she wants you dead." Payido said as if a sibling talking sense into her brother. "I also only just met Vadina but you too seem like you were in love. Your reaction to his accusations said you guys were lovers. In his defense, he deserves your forgiveness." "You're right. You haven't known me long enough to tell me what I should do about my boyfri-about Vadina." Jecht raised his voice.

Jecht was about ten feet in front of them when Shinra ran up saying, watch this!" Jecht huffed and halted "Watch what?" but looked at the video that was on Shinra's Commsphere. On the screen he could hear an etereal voice talking to the Youth League's Mayvn, Yaibal.

"Hello, sir. I come baring a warning of danger. It's cataclysmic, it taked the form of a boy named Jecht. He is the Son of High Summoner Yuna and her guardian, Dream of the Fayth himself, Sir Tidus. He is a spitting image of his father with his mother's eyes. He has within his veins, great, terrible power. He brought Tragedy to Besaid Beach, killing over half of the village, including his mother's guardian Lady Lulu, my mother. He has taken my brother hostage in return for my silence of the truth about the beast within himself. He fed on the Pyreflies he harvested from my mother's corpse and the others. He planed to attack Kilika Port, thankfully I had the evacuate. He has been travelling to the Farplane to feed on the Pyreflies there, he will be on the Djose Highroad soon. You must stop him while I warn everyone between here and Guadosalam. Please! Heed my warning!" 'Stop lying you filfthy hag! They will never believe you! You have no emotion!' Lukka's voice said from the distance as the screen flickered and blurred. Mortima continued "I mean, I would hate to see others end up as mother, and the others." She started crying. 'You disgusting who-' and the screen flickered and blurred so much that the connected was severed.

"That is not good, ya?" Vadina said. "No it's not babe-." Jecht said but stopped as soon as the word was out. "This is a less than desirable situation." Shinra supplied "I'll say. Dryd vilgehk fruna!" Payido fumed. "There is no need for that kind of language Beauty." Shinra said and she glared at him and said "E tuh'd keja y tysh." Shinra chuckled. "What is she saying?" Jecht asked "Based on the inflections in her tone, nothing nice." Vadina answered. "A valid deduction, Vadina. You are correct."

Payido

Shinra was quite a man, he handled the boys very well, like a big brother. He reminded her of her older brother, Buddy. She didn't want to tell Shinra that she knew who he was from the first time he said his name, from what her brother told her of him he was a genius, and helped Lady Yuna and her cousin Rikku when they were bringing Spira back together eighteen years ago. That journey started because the High Summoner was searching for Sir Tidus, Jecht's father. He looks exactly like his father and he truly has his mother's eyes. She knew who Jecht was as soon as she saw him because She spoke to his father on Uncle Cid's airship before the calm started, she had mentioned that she left her doll at home when it was destroyed to defeat the Guado and their fiends.

At any rate, As soon as Buddy had started talking about Shinra years ago, she wanted to meet him, she idolized his inventions. She even created her bow herself. It has not let her down thusfar. The arrows are a pain to make since no one ever sells them anymore. Mostly because no one thought that a bow could exist; They were just legends from old books. The idea intrigued her so she set out to make it real.

She was silently praising herself for creating the bow until she looked up and seen three fiends diving for Shinra and the boys. Acting fast, she knocked an arrow and launched it, imbuing it was White Magic, causing the arrow to glow with Holy magic, when it connected with the middle fiend's body the light exploded taking in the other two on either of it's sides, Pyreflies exploded from the blinding light and floated upward.

Realizing what happened the guys stopped and turned toward her, pulling their eyes from the sky and looking at her with shock, then worry. She cocked her head at them and Shinra ran up waving for her to move, then he shimmered and was pulling her to the ground just as a Scythe swept over them. "Damn, I missed, better luck next time I guess." then Mortima vanished in a thick cloud of smoke. "Are you okay, Beauty?" "Yes, thanks. And would you stop calling me that?" Payido retorted and hid the smile she was feeling grow inside her. "But, it's your name, isn't it?" Shinra quipped.

Vadina

"That was cool, ya? How did you do it?" Vadina asked the Al Bhed woman. She shrugged and said "I'm a bow weilding White Mage, and Al Bhed so ofcourse I was resourceful enough to channel Holy into an arrow, My initial thought about the outcome of that was, 'If it's too far away for the spell to be fully affective, why not increase the range?' and viola, Holy at a further distance only it explodes rather than creates balls of light that strike in a line." Payido explained. "Awesome!" Jecht said "Imagine if I enchanted your arrow with my Pyremagic on top of that?" Vadina jumped on the idea "Let's try it, ya!", "No!" the woman shot at them, "I try not to harm living beings unless I have to and if others are in danger." she paused "Plus, gotta preserve the arrows, they are not sold and are a pain in the ycc to make." "Fair enough." Shinra agreed.

Seeing what Payido did made Vadina wish he knew some White Magic. He could have fun experimenting with it. Maybe, for the time being he will just experiment with what he's got in his arsenal. Mixed Black Magic spells sounded interesting to him too, so maybe he will experiment with doing that as well. At any rate he liked seeing the excitement in Jecht's eyes. He missed it. It was then that he pledged to bring that excitement back to his eyes. But first, what to do abut the lies Mortima was planning to spread about thier mission. Not to mention, the hag was just short of taking off the woman's head. Had it not been for Shinra she would be nothing more than Pyreflies, if she accepted her death.

They continued on, trying to avoid the Mushroom Rock Road entrance in case not just Payido wasn't to be the only one to almost die. The guys walked as steathily past the entrance as they could while surrounding Payido in a protective formation, Jecht being in front so Shinra could also keep him safe as well. They were almost successful in passing when they heard a male voice from somewhere nearby "Halt! Surrender the boy and yourselves, traitors!" They all stopped and Shinra placed his whip in his right hand, on the battery that powered it. They all looked around in all directions. Vadina looking toward the entrance to see a group come from it. Shinra chose to look up the road while Jecht looked at the alcove to the left. Payido let out a hefty sigh. Vadina turned to look where everyone else had chose to look, A group came from the alcove and up the road 3 hover bikes carrying 2 people each were heading toward them.

Payido squared her shoulders and said aloud "Stand down!" Shinra and Jeht looked at her with the same expression Vadina was sure he had, shock. She smiled sheepishly and continued "These men ar no traitors! and that girl, Lukka, is not herself, she has been possessed by an entity of Death. She seeks This boy's life." and she pointed at Jecht. In response Vadina ran to stand protectively beside Jecht. "So, you're the Youth League Commander?" Shinra said. She looked at him, begging him to understand and agreed "I'm the new Commander of the Youth League. I was appointed just days ago. I was going to tell you until I seen that video you recorded." "C-commander? Are you in league with them?" One of the mean asked confused. "Yes, but they are no traitors, as I've said. We have proof that this boy is no threat to you and I have witnessed with my own eyes that he means no harm." Jecht gaped at her and she continued "Now, lower your weapons, we will have a meeting with the Meyvn to explain and provide the truth." The soldiers did as they were commanded and they all headed back toward the entrance.

Jecht

Vadina at meant to protect him when he learned who Payido really was. But that meant little at this moment. They were likely being lead into a trap. To get answers, Jecht sped up to walk with the woman and asked "Why didn't you tell us you were the Commander of the Youth League?" "You never asked. Besides, I meant to before I seen the video of Lukka, or Mortima?" She asked, unsure how to refer to her Jecht measured from her expresion of confusion so he said "Mortima, until we release her from the hag's possession.", "Mortima then." She accepted. "Yeah, that ain't my sister, ya?" "Exactly." Jecht and Shinra said at the same time but Jecht noticed Vadina only looked at him and said "Thanks." Shinra continued "You being the Commander would have been a great thing to know after we seen Mortima spreading the-" Shinra cut off at Payido's glare. "Sorry." He said quickly "I'm sure you had your reasons." "Anyway." Jecht started again "How can we be sure you're not leading us into a trap?" It was Jecht's turn to recieve the glare. "Sorry." He said shyly and felt guilty.

They continued, surrounded by soldiers. They were still ready to open fire, given the slightest reason. Jecht noticed that easily. Shinra nudged him and whispered "I don't like this, stay on your guard." Jecht looked at him, instantly dispaired "Is that a 'brace yourself'?" to which he replied "No, just a warning. They look like they are ready to fight at a moments notice." Jecht sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, ya? I'll keep you safe Jecht, I vow it." Jecht blushed but did not look at or reply to Vadina, he felt that if he did he was kiss him instantly and he didn't want to make any sudden movements. After that they walked along the winding path until they reached the lift, to the lift.

Once they got on the U shaped lift and started ascending the soldiers pointed their guns at them when one of them asked "How did you know the girl came to us about this beast?" and he nodded toward Jecht, instantly on guard and reaching for his sword Shinra grabbed his wrist and just shook his head. "I'll explain that once I share the evidence of their innocence." Payido explained. They stood with their guns ready for a few more moments and she snapped "Lower your damn guns, unless you want to be the true traitors." One by one they lowered their guns but kept guarded eyes on them, or more specifically, on Jeccht himself. He was scared.

Payido

Once they were in the meeting room, she looked toward the balcony door. Yaibal liked to go there to think of battle plans. When he finally walked in she nodded and soluted at him "Captain." Yaibal glared at them all.

"We have proof that-" She began "Enough." He cut her off, "I just want to know why you left on your own in the first place. We had a group that was going to go with you. You were reckless." She rearranged and answered "You know I like to go by myself on supply runs. That is why I commanded that everyone stay here." "That may be, but I ordered you to take a group, you disobeyed that order. You need to set an example for everyone to follow. You are still in the newly promoted stage of being Commander of the Youth League. Now, I'm thinking I may have acted to swiftly by giving you that title." She choked on her breath while he continued, "Actually, I think I should remove that title. You are hereby no longer the Commander on the Youth League." She seemed to be choking back tears when she said "Understood, Captain." "Now with that taken care of, explain why you are travelling with the traitor, the beast and the hostage? Where you taken hostage as well?"

Payido explained what Shinra and Jecht had informed her of while Vadina was passed out on the Mi'ihen Highroad exit, "They are not as the girl said. In fact, the girl is not fully human at this point in time. She has been possessed by an evil spirit who goes by the name of 'Mortima'. While the attack on Besaid happened, it was not executed by Jecht. He was the only one who witnessed what he believes is Sin reincarnated attack from the sea. Lukka, the girl who came with the false warning, and Vadina, here, lost their mother in the attack. They all three set out to journey and warn people of a 'tsunami' that hit Besaid. They do not want to spark fear and chaos in Spira so they are not calling it 'Sin' especially when they are not completely sure it was the beast. Lukka defected from them in an emotional torrent and that is when Mortima possessed her. We have video proof that the girl has been possessed by her and audio proof that the girl still exists in her own body but is unable to do anything about it." She finished and Yaibal's expression lightened up a bit but he was still skeptical.

After a few moments of scrutiny from Yaibal he finally asked, "How did you know about her warning to us?" when he realized she was waiting for a response. She went on to explain, "Shinra here is a genius inventer, meaning he is Al Bhed." Shinra chuckled " so he came up with a way to keep tabs on Mortima, as we are calling her until the girl is saved. He modified one of the Commspheres on the Mi'ihen Highroad to fashion it into a time of bug device that allows for video and audio feed to his airship and his, as he calls another invention, Commphone. Shortly after planting the device on Mortima, when he was suspicious, he watched the feed from the device and learned of the girls possession. Somehow the device picks up Lukka's voice from within her mind, apparently that is the only way he emotions can be made into thoughts. If you like, we can show you the recording." Yaibal responded immediately, "This device? It's how you know of her warning as well?" he asked Shinra who nodded in response. "Then show me both videos, assuming the warning was recorded. So Shinra pulled out his Commphone and started the videos.

When Yaibal finished watching the recordings, he put his finger tips together and sat back in his chair and was lost in thought. "Okay, with this evidence being shown to me I see now that you are not as she called you. I'm to assume he knows nothing of the device you planted on her?" Shinra nodded, "She has no clue." "I see. With that device, you can view her every move whenever you please?" "Yes, Mayvn Yaibal." Shinra replied hesitantly. "May I get the uplink codes. As protecters of the people of Spira, I would like to be able to anticipate the enemies next move. With your permission ofcourse." Payido said "That isn't a bad idea. What do you say, Shinra?" "I would have to create a device that can process the uplink. If the Zu-M were here I could get the spare Commphone I have but Pacce has it in Luca while he helps the News Station send out a broadcast warning of tsunamis. Hmm. You have a Commsphere here correct?" he asked "Yes, it's in the other room. I will go and get it and return, one moment please." And yaibal left the room out the fourth door that had been added when Yaibal took over as the Mayvn.

"Payido, I'm sorry you lost your title because of us." Jecht said and hugged her. She was touched and hugged him back. "It's ok cfeedraynd. It was worth it to save you guys from being taken prisoner." She didn't like saying 'sweetheart' in english because that was how her mom said it to her the last time she seen her before she was killed by a fiend. She pushed the thought out of her mind before the memory could come back and tear away at her emotions. She didn't want to cry in from of Shinra.

Yaibal returned when Jecht finally pulled out of the hug. She really liked this kid. "Okay, Shinra. Here it is." Shinra hurriedly took the Commsphere and said "This may take a while." Yaibal nodded and said "If you need, you may stay here for the night. But I will need to inform the others so that they may make you feel more comfortable and not point their weapons at you." "Okay, thanks Yaibal." Shinra said with gratitude.

Vadina

While Shinra set to working on the modifications on the Commsphere Vadina put a hand on Jecht's shoulder and said "Can I have a chat with you? Please?" Jecht sighed but nodded. "You may use the balcony if you need." Yaibal said, overhearing the request Vadina made of Jecht. "Thanks."

When they got to the far end of the balcony, Vadina turned to face Jecht but he would not give him a glance. This made Vadina's chest hurt so he put his hand on his, Jecht just sighed and said "What did you want to talk to me about?" Vadina began with "Will you ever forgive me for what I said this morning?" "I don't know, maybe." Jecht replied with a shrug. He felt a glimmer of hope rise in his chest and started pouring his heart out. "I'm so very, very sorry, if I would have known the truth I would not havee said those things. I won't say they were lies because I was emotional and all the doubt I had just erupted from me. I mean, she was my sister." He was shocked about how he had worded that, but the fact was that in a sense, she was no longer Lukka. He gathered himself and continued "I don't know how I will do it, but I swear that I will free her from Mortima. I will not fight her though because she still looks like Lukka, I won't ask you not to fight her though but please don't kill her. Lukka is still alive inside there and I want her to be able to regain control of her body. Can you understand where I'm coming from?" He waited for a response. "I wasn't going to ask you to kill, let alone fight your sister, I understand that. What I'm worried about is, would you turn on me and fight me if it meant protecting her body from harm?" Vadina, froze. Diliberating.

After a few minuted of silence, he forced Jecht to face him and said "I won't fight either of you, I love you both. That means I wont choose a side in a fight if it came to it. Ya?" Jecht gazed into his eyes and a single tear slid down his soft cheek. Vadina wiped it away with his thumb then Jecht kissed him. Vadina was over joyed to have Jecht kiss him, it made him forget about everything, the good, the bad. They kissed for about half a minute before he realized a warm breeze, soft and gental. Matching his emotions. Vadina kissed him deeper and Jecht arched his back to where their thighs were pressed tight to each other. Feeling the blood rush, Vadina broke off the kiss and seen disappointment in Jecht's eyes. He took a step back and looked him up and down and glanced that Jecht's blood was rushing like his was then he snapped his eyes up to the beautiful blue and green mismatched eyes. Jecht grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside and went to Yaibal and asked about room assignments. Vadina felt his face glow bright hot. "There are only three rooms, Mine, Payido's and a spare. You two have a room together and I'm sharing mine with Shinra." Jecht nodded and ran through the fourth door while Yaibal said "Door on the left!"

When inside their room Jecht pushed Vadina to the bed and climbed on top of him and began taking his shirt off of him. Vadina was full of excitement and anticipation so he removed Jecht's shirt. They kissed for a few minutes while losing clothes when they were both completely naked Jecht said "I love you too, baby." with a raspy voice and they made love for the first time, for either of them.

Shinra

Shinra held in his laughter at Yaibal's expression as they heard distant noises coming from down the hall from behind the door on the left. Payido, however made no effort to keep her laughs inside. While she was laughing she snorted and clapped her hands over her mouth and nose and turned red as the Celsius' paint. He found that beyond adorable. Seeing the obviously adoration on his face she started for the hallway and for her room then stopped short and turned and bolted for the balcony. Yaibal looked a bit jealous Shinra thought so he looked back at the Cmmsphere he was modifying.

After a moment Yaibal cleared his throat and asked Shinra "If I would have known, I would have put one of them in Payido's room with her and had you share with the other. It's a bit disturbing to hear that noise." Shinra looked up at him sharply "What's disurbing about it?" Yaibal stepped closer to him and hissed "They're both boys." "And?" Shinra prompted sharply. "Why would a boy choose to sleep with another boy?" "Why would you choose to sleep with a girl?" Yaibal was offended and shot back with "That's different!" Shinra stood up and stepped up to him with a calm and level voice, the voice he uses when he is tired of someone's ignorance, he said "I fail to see the difference between their love and the love you feel for Payido." Yaibal swung at him but Shinra caught his fist and threw it back down so fast that, judging by his expression Yaibal was astonished by. When he was sure Yaibal wasn't going to swing again he turned his back to him and started walking away. He heard him start to swing again and teleported behind him and put him in a sleeper hold.

After Yaibal passed out from the grip he dropped him into his chair and the head of the table and when back to working on the modifications. Payido walked back in, wiping her face free of embarassment and seen Her Captian passed out in his chair. Shinra nonchalantly stated "Guess he got bored with my company and passed out. I'll carry him to his room when the boys quiet down." "O-okay. Puo, yna drao muit!" She replied causing him to laugh and say "They're hormonal teenagers in love, guess they can't help all the racket." They both had another good laugh. After a few minutes of laughter he asked Payido "Hey, mind if I sleep in your room tonight when I'm done with this? I don't think I want to share a room with Yaibal." She replied with a confused look but said "S-sure." "Thanks, I'll sleep on the floor."

Jecht

The next morning Jecht woke up feeling both elated and in pain. He laid there and watched his boyfriend sleep, waiting for him to wake up. He examined his torso and seen a lot of scratches and bite marks, maybe he should tone down a bit. He also looked at his own body in the mirror, he had the same marks all over his body. He had his torso twisted to take another look at his body when he saw Vadina's eyes opened and taking a look at his body with him and he spun his torse back around and seen that the morning had already caught up with his man parts and that made his blood flow to his own and he crawled back into bed and kissed him. "I really did a number on you, didn't I?" Jecht shrugged and said "It was worth it." He looked at Vadina's six pack abs "Speaking of that, you should have a look at the number I did on you." and he waved his arm at the mirror

Vadina slowly got out of bed and stood before the mirror looking at his body this way and that way before saying "Damn. Hmm, stand up, ya? Let's compare." He said with a raised eyebrow. Jecht stood next to him and looked at both reflections. "It's a tie." He said with a challenge in his voice. "Mmm, round four, ya?" Vadina accepted the challenge and pulled him into a tender hold and kissed him all the way from lips down to his still bare lower half. The door swung openned and Yaibal was standing there, angry.

Vadina jumped back up from his knees and they both turned to him, surprised. Yaibal took in the site of the two boys standing before him, naked and made a noise of disgust and stormed out slamming the door shut so hard that the mirror fell off the wall and shattered on the floor. "Well, he's got bad luck now, ya?" Vadina laughed. Jecht wasn't laughing. Yaibal seen them there together, nude, Vadina on his knees in from of him. His boyfriend noticed he wasn't laughing and looked at his fear on his face.

The two of them hurriedly got dressed and went across the hall to ask Payido was Yaibal was capable of. They knocked on her bedroom door and Shinra answered, in just his underwear. Awkward. Shinra seen their faces and ran out the room to the conference room. Payido got out of bed, also in just her underwear. Again, awkward. She slammed the door in their faces while covering her lady parts. They exchanged a look that said 'We weren't the only ones.' A few seconds later Payido openned the door again, fully dressed this time and asked "What's going on?" The boys explained that Yaibal walked into the room on them and his face and noise of disgust. Her eyes widened then she said "Get Shinra's things, we are leaving as soon as he is dressed." They nodded and grabbed theirs and his belongings and headed out of the huge tent carrying a change of clothes for Shinra.

Payido

She ran out to outside the tent looking for Shinra and Yaibal since they were not inside the tent. When she made it outside she heard gun fire, panicking she called out "Shinra!" not sure why she called for someone she just met. She picked up her speed a notch and found Yaibal aiming his gun towards the lift, she could not see Shinra. She got closer and saw black smoke. She readied her bow and knocked an arrow, aiming it at Yaibal and shouting "Captain! What are you doing?" He turned to her and she saw a black blade go through him and he just seemed to freeze for a moment then he fell to his knees and his head fell off his shoulders. "No!" She screamed and aimed her arrow toward the smoke as Yaibal burst into Pyreflies. She was looking for some sort of visual on the person that killed the Meyvn when his Pyreflies flew right into the smoke into a central location, that was where she released her arrow. Before reaching the smoke her arrow hit an invisible shield and broke in half. Fear and shork channeled through her and she lowered her bow when Jecht ran up and shouted "Mortima!" Vadina froze, stopped running and looked down.

Payido knew why the boy stopped, Mortima meant his sister's body was within that smoke. Where was Shinra? She looked around for him again and Jecht shouted "Payido! look out!" and tackled her to the ground as a black blade flew over them. Vadina saw that his lover was in danger as well and called out "Lukka! I know you're in there, fight her!" Then he closed his eyes and the wind picked up. When he openned them again they were glowing bright red and she felt the gust wooshed toward the smoke, It rolled with the breeze going through it and cleared it away. Payido seen Shinra laying on the ground bleeding but no Pyreflies, was he alive? "Shinra!"

Mortima was standing over him, she looked like a twisted, animalistic version of Lukka, the girl that bumped into her yesterday. She raised a staff that morphed into a scythe, swung it down toward Shinra's broken body. "Stop!" Jecht shouted and next thing she knew Shinra was next to her and Mortima was gone.

Jecht

He saw his mom's staff turn into a scythe, his eyes froze then he saw Mortima swing it at Shinra's bloody body on the ground. He panicked and shouted "Stop!" and he felt a blast of energy erupt from him and then everyone and everything was frozen except him. He stood there for a moment then realized what happened, he stopped time. Deciding quickly, he ran up to Shinra and grabbed his arms and started heaving him away from the jagged looking scythe, he looked up at Mortima's borrowed eyes and seen them glistening and a tear drop fell out. Lukka was in fact still within her body, She was crying silently so he said "We're trying to figure out a way to get you out of there, promise. Just stay strong, for all of us, for Vadina and your father. We will get her out of your body." then tears started coming out of each eye rapidly. He brushed at her face then continued pulling Shinra away, he didn't know how long time would stay frozen.

He laid Shinra next to the frozen Payido and went to Vadina and whispered "Lukka is still in there." and kissed him on the cheek and he heard Mortima curse and he looked up just in time to see her shoot into the sky in a cloud of smoke "You all die now, like how I killed the villagers on Besaid!" The smoke shot into the sea below and started growing under the surface like the appearence of the beast he saw attack his home. "No!" he cried and everything unfroze again.

"Shinra!" Payido said, he turned to see her hugging him then he looked up at Vadina who was looking for Mortima. He called out to everyone "Brace yourselves, Mortima is down below and she's pissed! She means to kill us all now!" then he turned and Vadina ran up to him and looked as well, "That what you saw at Besaid?" "Yes. I need your help protecting everyone, concentrate of freezing the water when it comes back. She's pulling the tide out to send another tsunami." Vadina nodded, closing his eyes he looked like he started concentration very hard. He decided to see how he could enhance his ice. Closing his own eyes and concentrating, he focused on boosting Vadina's spell power, he felt the air cool around them and openned his eyes and seen the water start to sling shot. "Enchant my arrows with ice, I'll shoot at the water to freeze it, magic seems to always make an explosion when I hit my target." Payido was there with three arrows readied, one between each finger, he nodded and focused on Shiva and anger. "I think I'll be able to help out too, I'll imbue blizzard magic into the arrows."

As they all focused, Payido shouted "Now, the water comes!" Jecht opened his eyes and saw a mist all around them, Vadina shouted "Freeze!" and threw out his hands and ice started to faww from the mist and crash into the rushing water as Payido released all her arrows at once. When her arrows and Vadina's ice hit the water below it froze solid. Jecht didn't know what he was doing but he jumped off the cliff to get closer and he felt a cool breeze carry him down to the beach and he threw his arms infront of him and the breeze rushed for the oncoming water that had not froze and he shouted "Diamond Dust!" and spikes of ice appeared infront of him forming a blockade.

When the water was completely frozen, Jecht concentrated on the cliff between Payido and Vadina and felt a tug from within him. When he opened his eyes standing where he had imagined to be, the two of them were still looking below for him so he said "I'm right here." They jumped to their feet and turned to him, capturing him in a tight hug. Then he looked out at the Sea where Mortima's shadow was supposed to be, it was not there, at least from what he could see under the thick sheet of ice. The water was completely frozen, all the way out toward the open sea itself. Amazing how they had all turned something so disasterous into something so beautiful. He felt cool air behind them and release the hug.

He turned around and seen a young woman in a thick robe, she was glimmering in Pyrefliy colors, he knew who she was. "The Aeon Shiva." She nodded and said "Right you are child." and she floated beside him and looked at the frozen water "It's beautiful. You did good protecting these people from the long lost Fayth of Death, Mortima." Jecht gaped, "Mortima is a Fayth? I've never heard of her." Shiva smiled and said "Yes. And that was the Aeon you seen under the ocean surface in Besaid and now here." Jecht understood, it wasn't Sin then. It was Mortima's Aeon. "But wait. How can she form and Aeon without a summoner to vessal her Fayth?" Jecht was confused "That I do not know, intriging though. The statue that housed her spirit was destroyed when the city that was built on top of the Moonflow collapsed into the water, Her Temple lies in ruins under it's surface. Once her statue shattered her spirit was freed and sent to the Farplane, as were we all when your mother freed us from our slumber. Mortima however did not get a proper sending, being an aspect of Death her spirit sent itself. She has drained the Farplane of all of it's Pyreflies, we suspected she was trying to summon herself using past Summoner's souls so that she can be free upon Spira again, growing ever so powerful. I believe she is able to manifest as her Aeon with the help of the girl, Lukka's body. She forced herself to combine with the girl when she woke up on the Farplane. Think like you're mother and you will know how free your friend from her. A forced combination, without proper training can cause the Summoner to lose control of her being." Shiva explained "I will need to speak with my mother then." Jecht didn't know how that conversation would pan out. Shiva picked up on his thoughts and said "She will understand. You are her child after all."

It hit Jecht after a few moments. "How are you manifesting to me and-?" He looked around at everyone again and they were all frozen in time again. Shiva just smiled and said "We are connected through your blood, from the moment of your conception, we live within your body. That being said, You have used a lot of ice magic, freezing time then embuing your friend and lover with my element in a short period of time then using my favorite, Diamond Dust, caused me to resurface and speak with you now. Same thing will happen with the other fayth's spirits should you use their elements with such strength." "Ah. So, Shinra's theory was right about me?" "Yes child. You are part Aeon yourself, but being only part you can harness our abilities and channel them to aid allies or destroy enemies, you cannot take the form of an Aeon." Only slightly let down by that, he had one last question. "I'm still not sure about one thing. I thought Anima was the Aeon of Death?" "Ah, Anima is the Aeon of Darkness. She is also the youngest Fayth." "Oh, okay."

"So, what will you do now?" Jecht asked the Fayth She replied "I must stay here and tend this ice you created, lest it melt and continue it's tidal toward the cliff below. But don't worry, I will also remain within you to assist you with your journey to free your friend from Mortima and bring the Pyreflies back to the Farplane. Though it saddens me to say this about a sister Fayth, to do that, you must destroy her. Sending her back to the Farplane won't stop her from seeking Spira's destruction again but it will put her at bay. The best we can hope for from sending her is that she will be reborn wth a different conscience." With those final words Shiva faded out of sight and it started to snow on Mushroom Rock Road.

When every thing unfroze Vadina and Payido looked at Jecht, obviously confused by his sudden absence from their hug. They looked up into the snowing sky, Vadina laughed but Payido instantly remembered Shinra's condition and ran to him and began chanting. After a few moments Shinra stirred and slowly sat up. When he regained full conciousness he said "Ed'c vilgehk lumt." and began shivvering. Payido laughed and hugged him then called for the clothes the boys had grabbed, laying abandoned at the tent entrance. "Oh, bring him inside, his clothes are at the tent entrance."

Vadina

They were at the meeting table inside the Youth League Headquarters discussing Mortima's attack and Yaibal's death. The weirdest thing about it though was the he couldn't get Jecht's voice out of his head saying over and over again 'Lukka is still in there.' like an echo. He wondered briefly if it had anything to do with Jecht's random reappearing throughout the morning but banished that thought, it made no sense. He looked out the Balcony doorway and seen a sunset. "I thought it was still morning, wow today went by so fast." Jecht chuckled, when Vadina looked at him curiously he said "Actually, I kept freezing time, first when Mortima summoned her scythe then again after we froze the ocean." "So that's how Shinra was suddenly by my side when she was swinging at him." She thought a moment "And how you were suddenly out of our hug?" "Yes."

"What happened during the time stopping?" Vadina asked truly curious. "I'll explain the first one." and Jecht told the story of him saving Shinra and how Mortima unfroze moments before everyone else. "So, that's why I keep hearing your voice echo in my mind saying 'Lukka is still in there.'?" "Yes. I thought you should know of all people. I think my mom may know a way t free her from Mortima." They all looked at Jecht, completely shocked "Y-you're mom?" Vadina stuttered "Why do you say that, kid?" Shinra asked, Vadina wanted to know too. Suspecting the second time freezing had mething to do with it, he asked "To explain, you have to tell us about the second time freeze?" Jecht nodded "Yes, and funny you should word it like that. The Fayth of Shiva came to me." All blank faces. Jecht chuckled and went on.

"So, my theory was correct about your blood." Shinra worded it as a statement and Jecht nodded. "So, when and how are we going to talk to my mom?" "Funny you should ask, son." Jecht and Vadina froze at the sound of Yuna's voice. They turned slowly and saw their three parents standing in the doorway, Vadina quickly let go of Jecht's hand when he seen his dad, oh no. "Hey dad. How are you, ya?" Vadina said nervously "I'll deal with you later, boy." "Okay Wakka, calm down. They were just holding hands." Tidus said. Wakka smacked him on the shoulder and said "I'm not worried about that, ya? I'm worried about where Lukka is and why they thought it would be a good idea to run off like they did!" "Well, get to explaining kids. Where are you going, Shinra? You allowed them to ride on your airship. So I want you to explain yourself too." Yuna said, clearly ticked off.

After a few long minutes all three parents prompted "Well?" Vadina looked at Jecht, wanted to know if he should explain of if he should leave it to Jecht. Jecht nodded. "You may want to sit down for this, it's a long story." They all reluctantly sat down and Vadina started the explaination with Jecht assisting here and there.

Mortima

She had barely escaped the frozen tomb of the boy's magic, She came close to being imprisoned in the eternal chill of Shiva's magic. "Curse them for their abilities. I will have dominion over the other Aeons' magic." Sounded easy in words, the actions however were very difficult. It would require her to kill and consume the boy's soul, even then she would not have full control of the Aeons' magic. If only it were the boy she had possessed and not this feeble girl. She felt Lukka stir and feel anger. Good, the more she angered the girl, the easier it was to push her aside. If only she had had better control of her emotions. Lukka's hope sprang. "Ha! This will begin to get interesting now that you will attempt to control them without having thoughts. Luck to you human!"

Mortima decided to find a place to rest for the night. She moves to Kilika in the morning to slaughter the unexpecting villagers and consume their Pyreflies. "I will go there looking like you, girl. I will ease their worries and wait for them to get situated and relaxed then I will strike. I do love the looks on their faces before they die." And she cackled like a wicked witch. Lukka's dispair surfaced with enough force that Mortima felt it in her eyes. "Yes, I must rest."

Jecht

When they had finished the explaination their parents had different expressions. His mom; Horror. His dad; Excitement. Uncle Wakka; Anger. Jecht knew what his uncle's anger was from, Vadina allowing Lukka to run off and get possessed by the Fayth of the Aeon of Death, the fact that he ran off and, he swore, the fact that They had come clean about their relationship. Leaving out the night before ofcourse.

His mom was horrified, most likely because of what his blood meant and how she was somehow to blame for the danger it has brought him. He felt bad for telling her the story. But he needed to to get the answers he needed from her.

His dad's expression however was likely because of how his son turned out to be a sword fighter like himself and uses his best sword. At least, he felt that was the reason behind the expression. One thing he was unsure of though. "How did you guys get here? How did you even know we were here?"

"For one, that sphere Vadina left for me and Lukka. I went to her room first and found out she wasn't there either so it made me mad, ya?" Wakka said "Your mother an I woke up and found out weapons were gone, we know where one is." His dad said and pointed at the Caladbolg hilt just over Jecht's shoulder. "Now, if only we knew where my Nirvana went." "Mortima has it, can't say for sure if it's still a staff. The last we seen of it, she turned it into a scythe." Yuna's eyes widened, Jecht knew what she was thinking so he added quickly "We will figure out how to get it away from her. Promise, mom."

"Anyway, we knew you must have been with Vadina since you went missing with our weapons. " Tidus said. "We also knew that you didn't have a way to Guadosalam since there were no ferries scheduled to depart the day you went away. There was not a ferry set to depart for a week so we were stuck on Besaid while our kids went awol. The we seen the news and that you had spread the word about a tsunami and how there may be threats of it on every coast line. Good job on that by the way-" He was cut off by Yuna jabbing him in the elbow giving him a 'really, this is repremanding not praising' and continued for him "Anyway, While it was a good idea to keep Spira from mass panic you still should have at least let us know where you were going. Thankfully Rikku came to check on the island when she got Shinra's transmission. We explained that you three were gone and she said he hadn't been responding to her transmissions she sent out, that Pacce was saying he was busy 'taking care of business.' That's when we knew Shinra was enabling you to runaway." She shot him a dirty look and he looked down in shame.

"We figured you could be around here with an airship taking you around Spira and it looks like we were right." "And that frozen tidal wave is awesome too!" Yuna jabbed him again to stop him from praising their son. Tidus mouthed "Still awesome." and Jecht smiled "What are you smiling about?" Yuna shot at him "N-nothing." and he straightened his face up immediately.

"So, mom? How do we send Mortima to the Farplane?" Jecht asked, serious again. "Well, first you will need to learn the process. It doesn't require a dance, I just did that for show and to attempt to make sending the departed barable to watch. It takes a great deal of emotional strength and compassion. You have the compassion but you will need to be stronger emotionally." "Thanks, mom." Jecht said, embarrassed. "No need to be embarrassed, sweetie. While performing the sending you need to focus on guiding the dead to the Farplane. I would suggest practicing but Mortima seems to force everyone's Pyreflies to release for her consumption. Hmm, Maybe with all the souls she has within herself will allow for an easy sending." "How is that?" Vadina asked getting a little hopeful. Shinra answered for Yuna, "Each soul is different in that some are more difficult to send while others are simpler. Aeon souls are difficult, where as fiend souls are simple. Human souls very between those brackets. It all depends on if they have accepted their death and also how strong their will was before their death." Yuna looked at him "You're still as smart as you were when you were a kid." she said with a tender smile. Shinra blushed. "Well, since Mortima forces them to burst into Pyreflies there is no telling how easy, or hard it will be to get their souls out of her. But once they are out of her, she will be weaker then we stand a better chance against her. When she's weak enough we can send her more easily. Right?" "That's right. But she was on the Farplane before and she escaped, What's to stop her from consuming the Pyreflies again?" Yuna said. "That's what I asked Shiva, she said it was a matter of hoping she is reborn with a different conscious or wait for another warrior to come along and send her back again."

After several minutes of Yuna in pained silence she finally said with a cracked voice. "Spira will be thrown back into the Spiral of death like when Sin kept coming back." "I know, I don't like it either, babe." Tidus said hugging her tightly. "Me neither, ya?" Wakka and Vadina said in unison. 'Like father like son' Jecht thought then said "We will stop it before it starts." Yuna looked at Jecht and Tidus back and forth "He's exactly like you." She said smiling but Jecht could still see the tears welling up in her eyes. He walked up to his mother and hugged her tightly. Shinra's CommPhone began to ring and everyone looked at him, concern painting their faces.

Shinra

When he looked at his Commphone he seen that it was Pacce. He answered it "What's up?" "Boss, I read up on Mortima, as you suggested and found out she is actually one of the people that willingly gave their life to become a Fayth for the Summoning. Her Temple was built in the city that sank in the Moonflow." Pacce said, excitedly. "We know, the Shiva Fayth appeared to Jecht this afternoon and told him. Did you learn anything else about her?" Shinra said feeling a little impatient and wanting to know if Shiva left anything out. "Well, when her statue broke during the collapse she was sent, unwillingly to the Farplane, being the Aeon of Death it happened automatically. In the book that says that it theorizes that 'she could not have been happy about that'." He didn't sound sure of himself. "Yea we know that too." Shinra interjected "Well then tell me what you o know then." Pacce seemed to have given up. "well..." Shinra began his story.

"So, you're plan is to send her back to the Farplane? What's to stop her coming back, didn't she start there? It will be like Sin's spiral all over again." Pacce said challengingly. Tired of holding th device he put Pacce on the speaker and said, "We are going to figure out a way to stop her for good before her spiral begins." "How about how Lady Yuna stopped Shuyin? Find or tell her what she needs to know or hear." Pacce suggested "I don't know that that would work. I mean what would appease Death?" Yunna asked "Lady Yuna?" Pacce asked, shocked. "Yes, Pacce, Hi!" She replied "Hey! How you been ma'am?" he asked "I've been good, aside from worrying about these kids." Shinra started getting impatient again. "You guys can catch up later, We need to try and work out what can give Death closure." They all looked at him with shock and Pacce was silent and he heard Hana in the background say "Rude!" He realized that was too harsh and apologized.

"Maybe recarving her statue? or creating a memorial?" Jecht suggested and Pacce said "Well she was completely forgotten when her Temple sank to the bottom of the Moonflow." "Statue would take too long to make, besides are there any photos of her true self? Or of her statue?" Tidus asked "I didn't see any." Pacce said and Shinra could hear pages flipping in the distance, he must be looking through a book while on the phone. "Couldn't we dive into the Moonflow and look for the pieces?" Wakka asked "That may take a while to do." Shinra responded. He couldn't think of anything that would give her closure, if that was what she even needed. "This is a toughy." Yuna said.

"By the way Pacce, have you watched video feed from the bug I planted on Mortima? Maybe watch it frequently, I'll watch it too. We might find out how to appease her, or she might slip up and say something that might help us banish her for good." "No, I haven't watched the feed since you showed me but I will now. You can count on me." Pacce replied. "Thanks. How is the broadcasting going?" Shinra asked.

After hesitation Pacce finally said "That was one of the reasons I was calling you. It's going good, but we just got wind of tragedy on Kilika, much like Besaid." "What?!" everyone but Payido said at once.

Mortima

"Ah, Kilika Port. So empty, so silent. Shall I head to the Temple and feed there, or get them to go back to the port, girl?" She felt Lukka's emotions writhe with despair, anger and guilt. Mortima laughed again and hovered onto the the docks. She walked so gracefully she felt like she was gliding. The dark night sky complemented the paleness of the girls skin very well. She was glowing like a Pyrefly's light trail. Seemed fitting fr what was to come. Mortima smiled wickedly and continued on toward the forest.

She silently crept into the woods and heard a fiend prawling on the tree tops. She was certain of it being a fiend, she could smell the pyreflies brewing mouthwateringly within it. "I suppose a quick snack wouldn't hurt anything before the fiest that's to come." Lukka's emotions filled with disgust and curiosity. 'So bittersweet for you isn't it girl? But you won't know what it tastes like since you're no more than feelings.' She thought to Lukka and she felt her disappointment, mixed with relief. Laughing, Mortima jumped up to the tree tops.

She landed 6 feet away from the bird and pulled Nirvana from her back and swung it into the air so that it shifted into her scythe and lept for the fiend slashing her scythe through it's body, with the slashing sound of bone scratching metal. Other fiends flew out of the tree tops and she jumped high into the air and caught 6 of them before they got to far away. While in the air she spun around in a cloud of black smoke creating a tornado that pulled the Pyreflies in as she began to shift into her Aeon form to consume them. The smoke thickened and began to form a cloth that was her hooded cloak, her body grew four times in size. Her scythe grew more jagged and vicious looking than her transformed nails. She felt powerful. But he also knew when she was in her Aeon form she was more vulnerable, so vulnerable that Lukka's emotions formed thoughts. Still in Aeon form she glided toward the Temple, She wanted the villagers to see her in this form, the looks of shock and despair were even more entertaining to witness.

When she arrived at the Temple, she hovered there for a moment before letting out a monsterous laugh, waking the ones that were asleep. All of them looked skyward at her, some screeching in terror and some gawking in misbelief. 'Please dont do this Mortima! Feast on fiends, I beg you!' Lukka's thoughts echoed in her head, she just laughed even more. She lifted the scythe into the air bringing it down so powerfully that the smoke that surrounded her was whipping dangerously toward the cots. The smoke turned black as her cloak with phantom blades within it to slash her victims. The force of the swing caused the Temple to collapse and crumble to the ground. A Burst of flames mixed with her reaping smoke, a beautiful contrast to the night sky. 'You monster! their were children down there!' Lukka's thoughts were echoing sobs "I am Death! Death takes all and cares little of her victims!" Mortima said with a murderous laugh. She lowered herself toward the leveled Temple and spread her arms wide and inhaled deeply, consuming the Pyreflies of her victims. "Wait! Where's Lady Dona and Barthello?" Lukka asked Mortima was intrigued. "Seems I missed some victims. Guess I'll level the whole of Kilika just to be sure they are consumed as well."

Mortima continued her destruction as he descended the steps to the forest, her reaping smoke trailing her dicing everything it touches. She would use her scythe to cut fiends, survivors and the the stairwell decorations just because, All the while Lukka's thoughts were chanting 'no, no, no, no...' Causing Mortima to take extra joy in her destruction. She got to the bottom of the steps and cut down multiple trees with a single swing of her scythe. She wasn't worrying about feeding anymore, she was just doing it for the pure joy of it.

With the forest leveled completely she finally turned to the port and jumped high into the air. She gathered the wind and smoke in her tornado of Death then sent it to the docks to destroy it, splintering the huts and platforms. She laughed as she slowly cam back down to the ground, standing on the debris that used to be Kilika Island. She decided not to over feed and let the Pyreflies linger, maybe she would like a snack from time to time. She turned back into her borrowed human form then decided to make the disaster zone her home and commanded some of the Pyreflies to turn the debris into a Temple for herself. "I love having power over Death. I'll show the people of Spira who Mortima, the 'Aeon of Death' is. And they thought Anima was the actual embodiment of Death because she had dark power, pathetic copycat. No, I have true dark power. You will all remember me after my accomplishment tonight!"


End file.
